The present invention relates to quinoxalines, to processes for their preparation, and to their use.
Quinoxalines are a well-known class of compound (O. Hinsberg, J. Liebigs Ann. Chem. 237, 327 (1986)).
Quinoxaline derivatives have been described in the patent literature for use in various applications in medicine.
Austrian Patent 284,848 (19.12.67) mentions 1-N-dialkylaminoalkyl-3,4-dihydroquinoxalin-2(1H)-ones as spasmolytic agents. A series of patent applications by the Japanese company Sumitomo Chem. Co. Ltd. describe 4-N-aroyl-, arylacyl- and arylsulfonyl-3,4-dihydroquinoxalin-2(1H)-ones which have an antiinflammatory action (JA 17,137/69 (11.4.66), JA 17,136/69 (8.4.66), JA 7,008/422 (9.8.66), BE 706,623 (16.11.66)). 3,4-Dihydroquinoxalin-2(1H)-one-3-carboxamides are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,275 (4.4.72). They, too, have an antiinflammatory action. In U.S. Applications U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,987 (21.5.79) and 4,032,639 (22.3.76), pyridinyl-alkyltetrahydropyrazino[1,2-a]quinoxalinone derivatives are described by American Home Prod. Corp. as antihypertensive and antisecretory reagents. A European Patent Application by Pfizer Inc. (EP 266,102 A (30.10.86)) includes 4-N-benzenesulfonyl-3,4-dihydroquinoxalin-2(1H)-one-1-alkylcarboxylic acids as aldose reductase inhibitors. However, an antiviral activity has not been demonstrated to date.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that quinoxalines of the formulae I and Ia 
and their tautomeric forms of the formula Ia 
and physiologically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof have an antiviral action, in particular against retroviruses, for example against the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).
In the compounds of the formula I or Ia according to the invention,
1) n is
zero,
one,
two,
three
or four,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxyl, C1-C8-alkyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C4-alkoxy), C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, azido, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, piperidino, morpholino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methylpiperazinyl, thiomorpholino, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, C1-C6-acyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, C1-C6-acylamino, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, sulfamoyl or
a phenyl, phenoxy, phenoxycarbonyl, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy, anilinosulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, benzoyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl radical which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 can be fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro, amino, azido, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, (C1-C6-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl,
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, hydroxyl, picolyl, cyclopropyl or isopropenyloxycarbonyl and R5 is
hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-C6-acyloxy, cyano, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, arylamino, C1-C6-acylamino, C1-C8-alkyl, optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl,
optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl and carbamoyl;
C3-C8-allenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl,
C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C3-C8-alkynyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C4-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C4-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C8-cycloalkenyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C3-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C3-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C8-alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C8-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C8-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C8-alkenylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C8-alkylamino- and di(C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C4-acyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl, or phenyl;
C2-C8-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkenyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkenylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
or aryl, arylcarbonyl, aryl(thiocarbonyl), (arylthio)carbonyl, (arylthio)thiocarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, (arylamino)thiocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkenylcarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl or aryl(alkylthio)carbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and R6 being as defined above,
or heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylalkylcarbonyl or heteroarylalkenylcarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, (heteroarylthio)carbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylalkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl(alkylthio)carbonyl or heteroarylalkylaminocarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to three radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R3 and R4 are identical or different and, independently of
one another, are hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain 1 to 3 carbon atoms in each case, and R6 being as defined above,
R3 and R4 can furthermore also be
part of a saturated or unsaturated carbo- or heterocyclic ring which has 3 to 8 carbon atoms and which can optionally be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl, carbamoyl or phenyl,
X is oxygen, sulfur, selenium or substituted nitrogen Nxe2x80x94R2, it being possible for R2 to have the abovementioned meanings,
with the exception of those compounds in which R3 and R4 are both hydrogen, and compounds in which R2 and R5 are hydrogen and R3 and/or R4 are/is arylalkyl, and compounds in which X is oxygen and R2 and R5 are hydrogen.
In a preferred group of compounds of the formula I or Ia,
2) n is
zero,
one,
two
or three,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)-(C1-C4-alkoxy), C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, piperidino, morpholino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methylpiperazinyl, thiomorpholino, imidazolyl, C1-C4-acyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, C1-C4-acylamino, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, hydroxysulfonyl or sulfamoyl or
a phenyl, phenoxy, phenoxycarbonyl, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy, anilinosulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, benzoyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl radical which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 can be
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, phenyl or phenoxy,
R2 is hydrogen and R5 is
hydrogen, hydroxyl, cyano, amino,
C1-C6-alkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl; C3-C8-allenyl,
C3-C8-alkynyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl)
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C6-alkenylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkenyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C4-alkenylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
or aryl, arylcarbonyl, aryl(thiocarbonyl), (arylthio)carbonyl, (arylthio)thiocarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, (arylamino)thiocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkenylcarbonyl, aryl(alkylthio)carbonyl or arylalkoxycarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to three radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 5 carbon atoms and R6 being as defined above,
or 1- or 2-naphthylmethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyl, 2- or 3-thienylmethyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolylmethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylacetyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyloxycarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyloxycarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylmethyloxycarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, and
R3 and R4 are identical or different and independently of one another are
hydrogen,
C1-C6-alkyl,
optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl; C3-C8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsufonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, each of which is substituted by up to three radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms and R6 being as defined above,
R3 and R4 can furthermore also be
part of a saturated or unsaturated carbo- or heterocyclic ring which has 3 to 7 carbon atoms and which can optionally be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl, carbamoyl or phenyl, and
X is oxygen, sulfur or selenium.
In a yet more preferred group of compounds of the formula I or Ia,
3) n is
zero,
one
or two,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)-(C1-C4-alkoxy), C1-C4-alkylthio, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, piperidino, morpholino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methylpiperazinyl, C1-C4-acyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, C1-C4-acylamino, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, hydroxysulfonyl or sulfamoyl, or
a phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, benzoyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl radical which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 can be
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, phenyl or phenoxy,
R2 is hydrogen and R5 is
C1-C6-alkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C6-alkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-allenyl,
C3-C8-alkynyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkenylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, C1-C4-alkylthio, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)carbonyl,
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)carbonyl,
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl)carbonyl,
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl)carbonyl,
C1-C6-alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino or C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C2-C6-alkenylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C1-C6-alkylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkenyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy;
C1-C4-alkenylsulfonyl;
or aryl, arylcarbonyl, (arylthio)carbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, (arylamino)thiocarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl or aryl(alkylthio)carbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and R6 being as defined above,
or 1- or 2-naphthylmethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyl, 2- or 3-thienylmethyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolylmethyl,
2-, 3- or 4-pyridylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylacetyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyloxycarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyloxycarbonyl or 2- or 3-thienylmethyloxycarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, and
R3 and R4 are identical or different and independently of
one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C6-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine;
aryl, benzyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylmethyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
R3 and R4 can furthermore also be
part of a saturated or unsaturated carbo- or heterocyclic ring which has 3 to 6 carbon atoms and which can optionally be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl, and
X is oxygen or sulfur.
In a yet again preferred group of compounds of the formula I or Ia,
4) n is
zero,
one
or two,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)-(C1-C2-alkoxy), C1-C4-alkylthio, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, piperidino, morpholino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methylpiperazinyl, C1-C4-acyl, C1-C4-acyloxy, C1-C4-acylamino, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, hydroxysulfonyl or sulfamoyl or
a phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, benzoyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl radical, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 can be
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, phenyl or phenoxy,
R2 is hydrogen and R5 is
C1-C6-alkyl,
optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C6-alkenyl,
optionally substituted by oxo;
C3-C6-allenyl;
C3-C8-alkynyl, in particular 2-butynyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
C5-C6-cycloalkenyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl), in particular cyclopropylmethyl, optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl), in particular cyclohexenylmethyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkenylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl or C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino or C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, in particular vinyloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, isopropenyloxycarbonyl, butenyloxycarbonyl or pentenyloxycarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, in particular propynyloxycarbonyl or butynyloxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenylthiocarbonyl, in particular allylthiocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkenyl)aminocarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-alkenylsulfonyl;
or aryl which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, in particular phenyl, arylcarbonyl, in particular benzoyl, (arylthio)carbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, (arylamino)thiocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylalkyl, in particular benzyl, phenylethyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl or aryl(alkylthio)carbonyl, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms and R6 being as defined above,
or 1- or 2-naphthylmethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyl, 2- or 3-thienylmethyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolylmethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylcarbonyl, 2- or 3-thienylacetyl, 2-, 3- or 4-picolyloxycarbonyl, 2- or 3-furylmethyloxycarbonyl, or 2- or 3-thienylmethyloxycarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, and
R3 and R4 are identical or different and independently of one another are
hydrogen,
C1-C4-alkyl,
optionally substituted by hydroxyl, mercapto, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C6-alkenyl,
aryl, benzyl, thienyl or thienylmethyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, R6 being as defined above,
R3 and R4 can also be
part of a saturated or unsaturated carbo- or heterocyclic ring which has 3 to 6 carbon atoms and can optionally be substituted by oxo or thioxo, and
X is oxygen or sulfur.
Compounds of the formula I or Ia as defined above wherein the substituents mentioned have the following meanings are very particularly important:
n is
zero or
one,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy, C2-C4-acyl or cyano,
R2 is hydrogen and R5 is
C2-C6-alkenyl,
C3-C8-alkynyl, in particular 2-butynyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl), in particular cyclopropylmethyl, optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl;
(C3-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C2-alkyl), in particular cyclohexenylmethyl;
C2-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkyloxycarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, in particular vinyloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, isopropenyloxycarbonyl, butenyloxycarbonyl or pentenyloxycarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, in particular propynyloxycarbonyl or butynyloxycarbonyl;
C2-C6-alkenylthiocarbonyl, in particular allylthiocarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-alkenylsulfonyl;
or arylalkyl, in particular benzyl or arylalkenyl, which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms and for the alkenyl radical to contain 2-3 carbon atoms,
or 1-naphthylmethyl, 2- or 3-picolyl, 2-furylmethyl or 2- or 3-thienylmethyl, each of which is substituted by up to two radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 is
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, C1-C2-alkyl or C1-C2-alkoxy, and
R3 and R4 are identical or different and independently of one another are
hydrogen,
C1-C4-alkyl,
optionally substituted by hydroxyl, mercapto, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio, and
X is oxygen or sulfur.
The alkyl groups in the above definitions can be straight-chain or branched. Unless otherwise defined, they preferably contain 1-8, particularly preferably 1-6, in particular 1-4, carbon atoms. Examples are the methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl group, and similar groups.
The alkenyl groups mentioned in the above definitions can be straight-chain or branched and contain 1 to 3 double bonds. Unless otherwise defined, these groups preferably contain 2-8, in particular 2-6, carbon atoms. Examples are the 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl and pentadienyl groups and similar groups.
The alkynyl groups mentioned in the above definitions can be straight-chain or branched and contain 1 to 3 triple bonds. Unless otherwise defined, they contain preferably 2-8, particularly preferably 3-6, carbon atoms. Examples are the 2-propynyl and 3-butynyl group and similar groups.
Unless otherwise defined, the cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups mentioned in the above definitions contain preferably 3-8, particularly preferably 4-6, carbon atoms. Examples are the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexyl or cyclohexenyl group.
The acyl groups mentioned in the above definitions can be aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic. Unless otherwise defined, they preferably contain 1-8, particularly preferably 2-7, carbon atoms. Examples of acyl groups are the formyl, acetyl, chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, hydroxyacetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, cyclohexanoyl or benzoyl group.
The aryl groups mentioned in the above definitions are preferably aromatic groups having 6-14 carbon atoms, in particular 6-10 carbon atoms, for example phenyl or naphthyl.
Suitable hetero atoms in the abovementioned heterocyclic rings or heteroaryl groups are, in particular, oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, where, in the case of a nitrogen-containing ring which is saturated in this position, a structure Nxe2x80x94Z is present in which Z is H or R5 with the individual above-described definitions.
Unless otherwise defined, the heterocyclic rings preferably have 1-13 carbon atoms and 1-6 hetero atoms, in particular 3-9 carbon atoms and 1-4 hetero atoms.
Suitable radicals for the heteroaryl groups mentioned in the above definitions are, for example, heteroaromatic radicals such as 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl.
Examples of the aralkyl groups mentioned in the above definitions are benzyl, phenylethyl, naphthylmethyl or styryl.
The abovementioned substituents R1 to R5 are preferably trisubstituted, particularly preferably disubstituted, in particular monosubstituted, by the particular substituents mentioned.
In the case of the particular definitions of composite substituents (such as, for example, arylalkoxycarbonyl), the ranges which have been described above as being preferred for the individual substituents are also preferred.
Depending on the various substituents, compounds of the formulae I and Ia can have several asymmetric carbon atoms. The invention therefore relates both to the pure stereoisomers and to mixtures thereof such as, for example, the corresponding racemate.
The pure stereoisomers of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia can be prepared directly by known methods or analogously to known methods, or they can be resolved later.
The compounds of the formulae I and Ia can be prepared by known methods or modifications thereof (see, for example, Rodd""s Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, S. Coffey, M. F. Ansell (Editor); Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1989; Vol. IV Part IJ, p. 301-311. Heterocyclic Compounds. R. C. Elderfield (Editor); Wiley, New York, 1957; Vol. 6, p. 491-495).
The present invention furthermore includes a process for the preparation of compounds of the formulae I and Ia as explained in 1)-4) above, which comprises A) for preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen and the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined under 1)-4), reacting a compound of the formula II 
with the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) applying to R1, R3 and R4, with a compound of the formula III
Rxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where R has the meanings for R5 and R2 which have been mentioned above under 1)-4) with the exception of hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-C6-acyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, arylamino and C1-C6-acylamino, and Z is a leaving group, or
B) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is sulfur and R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined under 1)-4) by reacting a compound of the formula I where X is oxygen and the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, with a sulfurizing reagent, or
C) preparing compounds of the formula Ia where X and the radicals R1 to R5 are as defined under 1)-4), by reacting a compound of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83where the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1, R3, R4 and R5, with a compound of the formula III
xe2x80x83R2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where the definitions described under 1)-4) for formula I and Ia apply to R2, with the exception of hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-C6-acyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, arylamino or C1-C6-acylamino, and Z is a leaving group, or
D) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen and the radicals R1 to R5 are as defined under 1)-4) by cyclizing a compound of the formula V 
xe2x80x83where R1 to R5 are as defined under 1)-4) and Y is hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, optionally halogenated C1-C4-acyloxy, chlorine, bromine or iodine, or
E) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen, R4 and R5 are hydrogen and the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1 to R3, from the quinoxalinones of the formula Xl 
xe2x80x83where R1 to R3 are as defined under 1)-4), by addition of hydrogen on the Cxe2x95x90N bond, or
F) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen and R1 to R5 are as defined under 1)-4), from compounds of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83where R1, R2 and R5 are as defined under 1)-4), by reacting them with chloroform or bromoform and a carbonyl compound of the formula XIII
R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
where R3 and R4 are as defined under 1)-4), or with xcex1-(trihalomethyl)alkanols of the formula XIV
Hal3Cxe2x80x94C(OH)xe2x80x94R3R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV)
xe2x80x83where Hal is Cl, Br or I,
in which R3 and R4 are as defined under 1)-4), or
G) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen and R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined under 1)-4), by reacting a compound of the formula I where X is oxygen and the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R5 and to R3 and R4, with the exception that at least one of the radicals R3 or R4 is hydrogen, with an alkylating reagent of the formula XV
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
xe2x80x83where Rxe2x80x2 has the meanings mentioned above for R3 and R4 with the exception of hydrogen and Z is a leaving group, or
H) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen, R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined under 1)-4) and R5 is C1-C8-alkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C4-C8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C5-C8-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C6-alkyl), di(C1-C6-alkylamino)-(C1-C6-alkyl) or (C3-C6-cycloalkyl)alkyl, (C6-C8-cycloalkenyl)alkyl, or arylalkyl, naphthylalkyl or heteroarylalkyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms, by reductive alkylation of a compound of the formula I where R5 is hydrogen and X is oxygen and the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R3 and R4, with a carbonyl compound of the formula XVI,
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
xe2x80x83where Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are identical or different and independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C7-alkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C3-C7-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C3-C7-alkynyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C4-C8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, C6-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, cyano, carboxyl or carbamoyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C5-alkyl), [di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino]-(C1-C5-alkyl) or (C4-C6-cycloalkyl)alkyl, (C6-cycloalkenyl)alkyl, or arylalkyl, naphthylalkyl or heteroarylalkyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 0 to 2 carbon atoms,
and where Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 can be linked to each other to form a 4- to 8-membered ring, or
I) preparing compounds of the formula I where X is oxygen and R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined under 1)-4) and R5 is C1-C8-alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-C8-alkylthiocarbonyl, C2-C8-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C2-C8-alkenylthiocarbonyl, C2-C8-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
or aryloxycarbonyl, arylthio(carbonyl), arylaminocarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroarylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, (arylalkylthio)carbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, heteroalkyloxycarbonyl, (heteroalkylthio)carbonyl or heteroalkylaminocarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms, by reacting a compound of the formula XVII 
xe2x80x83where the definitions mentioned under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R3 and R4, n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, X is oxygen and U is a leaving group, with a compound of the formula XVIII
Nuxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII)
where Nu is C1-C8-alkoxy, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C1-C8-alkylamino- and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, C2-C8-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl- or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C4-acyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or phenyl, or aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, arylalkyloxy, arylalkylthio, arylalkylamino, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio, heteroarylamino, heteroarylalkyloxy, heteroarylalkylthio or heteroarylalkylamino, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 (R6 is as defined at the outset) which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
The abovementioned method A preferably proceeds under the following conditions:
The substituent Z in formula III is a suitable leaving group such as, for example, chlorine, bromine or iodine, a suitable radical of sulfuric acid, an aliphatic or aromatic sulfonate, or optionally halogenated acyloxy.
The reaction is expediently carried out in an inert solvent. Suitable solvents are, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or xylene, lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or 1-butanol, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, dipolar aprotic solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, acetonitrile, nitrobenzene, dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these solvents. Two-phase systems with aqueous solutions of bases in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as, for example, benzyltriethylammonium chloride, are also possible.
The presence of a suitable base, for example of an alkali metal carbonate, alkali metal hydrogen carbonate, alkaline earth metal carbonate or alkaline earth metal hydrogen carbonate such as sodium carbonate, calcium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, of an alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide such as potassium hydroxide or barium hydroxide, an alcoholate such as sodium ethanolate or potassium tert.-butylate, an organolithium compound such as butyllithium or lithiumdiisopropylamine, an alkali metal hydride or alkaline earth metal hydride such as sodium hydride or calcium hydride, an alkali metal fluoride such as potassium fluoride, or an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine for scavenging the acid which is liberated during the reaction, may be expedient.
In some cases, the addition of an iodide, for example potassium iodide, is expedient. The reaction is generally carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9210 and 160xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
To carry out this reaction, any nucleophilic substituents such as, for example, hydroxyl, mercapto or amino groups, with the exception of the 1- and/or 4-position in compounds of the formula II or III, must, before the reaction is carried out, be derivatized in a suitable manner or provided with conventional protective groups such as, for example, acetyl or benzyl, which can then be eliminated.
The sulfurizing reagent which is preferably used for the reaction as described above under B) is 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3-dithia-2,4-diphosphetane 2,4-disulfide (Lawesson""s reagent), bis(tricyclohexyltin)sulfide, bis(tri-n-butyltin)sulfide, bis(triphenyltin)sulfide, bis(trimethylsilyl)sulfide or phosphorus pentasulfide. The reaction is carried out expediently in an organic solvent or in a solvent mixture, at room temperature or above, preferably at the boiling point of the reaction mixture, and, if possible, under anhydrous conditions. Suitable substances are, for example, carbon disulfide, toluene, xylene, pyridine and 1,2-dichloroethane. If the tin sulfides or silyl sulfides which have been mentioned are used, it is advisable to carry out the sulfurization reaction in the presence of a Lewis acid, such as boron trichloride.
In the presence of other carbonyl groups in a compound of the formula I, for example in a compound where X is oxygen and one or more radicals R1 to R6 are acyl, the carbonyl is to be protected by known methods prior to the sulfurization reaction by a suitable protective group, for example by acetalization; subsequent elimination of the protective groups results in the desired compound.
For the reaction described above under C, the substituent Z is a suitable leaving group, preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine, a suitable radical of sulfuric acid, an aliphatic or aromatic sulfonate, or optionally halogenated acyloxy.
The reaction conditions for this reaction correspond to those of method A.
The cyclization described under D) is effected in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol, N,N-dimethylformamide or N-methylpyrrolidone, in the presence of a base; suitable bases are alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal hydrogen carbonates, alkaline earth metal carbonates or alkaline earth metal hydrogen carbonates such as sodium carbonate, calcium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, alkali metal hydroxides or alkaline earth metal hydroxides such as potassium hydroxide or barium hydroxide, alcoholates such as sodium ethanolate or potassium tert.-butylate, organolithium compounds such as butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamine, alkali metal hydrides or alkaline earth metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or calcium hydride, or an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridinexe2x80x94the latter substances can also be used as solvents, or organic or mineral acids such as glacial acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, hydrochloric acid or phosphoric acid. The reaction is preferably carried out at temperatures between 20 and 120xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at room temperature.
The compounds of the formula V, where R1 to R5 and Y are as defined under 1)-5), can be obtained from compounds of the formula VI 
where R1, R2 and R5 are as defined under 1)-4), by alkylation with a compound of the formula VII 
where R3, R4 and Y are as defined under 1)-5) and Z is as defined under A). The reaction conditions for this alkylation correspond to those given in method A.
Simultaneous cyclization to give the dihydroquinoxaline of the formula I takes place under suitable conditions.
Compounds of the formula V in which R1, R3 to R5 and Y are as defined under 1)-5) and R2 is hydrogen can also be prepared from compounds of the formula VIII 
where R1, R3 to R5 and Y are as defined under 1)-5) by reducing the nitro group by known processes to the amino group.
Simultaneous cyclization to give the dihydroquinoxaline of the formula I takes place under suitable conditions, for example by carrying out the reduction in the presence of an acid.
The reduction is carried out by standard methods (see, for example, Methoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods in Organic Chemistry] (Houben-Weyl), E. Mxc3xcller (Editor); G. Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1957; Vol. XI/1, p. 360-490), for example using tin(II) chloride in glacial acetic acid, TiCl3 in hydrochloric acid, or by catalytic hydrogenation, the choice of reagent being determined by the chemical stability of the various substituents R1 and R3 to R5; if, for example, one of the radicals is alkenyl, the first method will be selected to obtain the double bond.
The phenylenediamines of the formula VI which are required as starting materials for the syntheses described are known from the literature or commercially available or can be synthesized by methods known from the literature.
N-ortho-nitrophenylamino acid derivatives of the formula VIII, where R1n and R3 to R5 are as defined under 1)-4) and Y is OR7, where R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, optionally in each case for example halogen-substituted phenyl, benzyl or 9-fluorenylmethyl, can be obtained for example by amination of ortho-halonitro aromatic substances of the formula IX 
where R1 is as defined under 1)-4) and W is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, with amino acids or their esters of the formula X 
where R3, R4, R5 and R7 are as defined under 1)-5). The reaction can be carried out in the presence of an inorganic or organic auxiliary base such as, for example, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or triethylamine. It is advantageous to use an inert solvent at temperatures between 0 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at reflux temperature. Suitable solvents are open-chain or cyclic ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene or chlorobenzene, alcohols, for example ethanol, isopropanol or glycol monomethyl ether, dipolar aprotic solvents, for example N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone or 1,3-dimethyl-tetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidinone.
The N-ortho-nitrophenylamino acids of the formula VIII where Y is hydroxyl can, if desired or necessary, be converted by well-known standard methods into the acid derivatives of the formula VIII where Y is hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, optionally halogenated C1-C4-acyloxy, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Ortho-halonitroaromatic compounds of the formula IX and amino acids of the formula X are known from the literature and commercially available or can be prepared by methods known from the literature.
The reaction described above under E) is preferably effected by means of catalytic hydrogenation (using hydrogen) or hydrosilylation (using alkylsilanes, for example diphenylsilane) in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, for example Raney nickel or palladium-on-charcoal, at a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 5 bar, or by means of a reducing agent from the class of the complex metal hydrides such as sodium borohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride, or using metals, or metal salts, and acid such as, for example, zinc/glacial acetic acid or SnCl2/HCl. It is advantageous to carry out the reaction in an inert solvent such as lower alcohols, for example methanol or isopropanol, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, dipolar aprotic solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or xylene, or mixtures of these solvents, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
If a chiral hydrogenation catalyst, for example di-xcexc-chloro-bis[(cycloocta-1c,5c-diene)-rhodium(I)]/(+) or (xe2x88x92)4,5-bis-(diphenylphosphinomethyl)-2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolane, or a chiral complex metal hydride, for example sodium tris-(N-benzyloxycarbonyl-L-prolinoyloxy)-borohydride, are used in the above-described reaction, the individual enantiomers can be prepared selectively.
If, in compounds of the formula XI, substituents are present which can be hydrogenated or reduced under the above-described conditions, for example oxo, it is necessary to use an intermediate of the formula XI with substituents which are not attacked, but which can be derivatized to give the group required, for example hydroxyl. The substituents can also be provided with a customary protective group, for example an acetal protective group, which can then be removed after the above-described reaction.
Quinoxalinones of the formula XI where R1 to R3 are as defined under 1)-4) can be obtained by known processes by condensing a phenylenediamine of the formula VI, where R1 and R2 are as defined under 1)-4) and R5 is hydrogen, with an alpha-ketocarboxylic acid of the formula XII
R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
where R3 is as defined under 1)-4).
The reaction is expediently carried out in an inert solvent in a temperature range of between 0 and 150xc2x0 C.; examples of suitable solvents are alcohols, for example ethanol or isopropanol, open-chain or cyclic ethers, for example glycol dimethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran, or dipolar aprotic solvents, for example N,N-dimethylformamide or acetonitrile.
The reaction described above under F) is expediently carried out in a two-phase system composed of an organic solvent or solvent mixture which is not miscible with water, composed of, for example, halogenated hydrocarbons, for example dichloromethane or 1,2-dichloroethane, or aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene or xylene, and a concentrated aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, for example sodium hydroxide or barium hydroxide. The presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as, for example, benzyltriethylammonium chloride or tetrabutylammonium bromide, is advantageous.
The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
Substituents in compounds of the formulae VI and XIII, or XIV, which are not stable under the reaction conditions must be replaced by those which can be derivatized to the required group. The substituents can also be provided with a customary protective group which can then be removed after the above-described reaction.
In the reaction described above under G), Z in formula XV is a suitable leaving group such as, for example, chlorine, bromine or iodine, a suitable sulfuric acid radical, an aliphatic or aromatic sulfonate, or optionally halogenated acyloxy.
The reaction conditions for this reaction correspond to those in method A.
The reaction described under H) is preferably effected by catalytic hydrogenation (using hydrogen) in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, for example palladium-on-charcoal, at a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 5 bar, or by means of a reducing agent from the class of the complex metal hydrides, such as sodium borohydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride.
The reaction is expediently carried out in an inert solvent, such as lower alcohols, for example methanol or isopropanol, ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, halogenated hydrocarbons, for example dichloromethane or dichloroethane, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. The presence of an acid such as, for example, acetic acid or trifluoroacetic acid, or of a Lewis acid such as, for example, titanium tetrachloride, is advantageous. If, in compounds of the formulae I and XVI, substituents are present which can be hydrogenated or reduced under the above-described conditions, for example oxo, the use of an intermediate of the formulae I and XVI with substituents which are not attacked but which can be derivatized to the required group, for example hydroxyl, is necessary. Acid-labile groups such as, for example, acetals, or groups which react under the reaction conditions, such as, for example, primary amines, are also to be avoided or to be provided with a customary protective group.
The reaction described under I) is expediently carried out in an inert solvent. Examples of suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or xylene, lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or 1-butanol, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, dipolar aprotic solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, acetonitrile, nitrobenzene, dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these solvents. Two-phase systems with aqueous solutions of bases in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as, for example, benzyltriethylammonium chloride, are also possible.
The presence of a suitable base, for example an alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide such as potassium hydroxide or barium hydroxide, of an alcoholate such as sodium ethanolate or potassium tert.-butylate, an organolithium compound such as butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamide, an alkali metal hydride or alkaline earth metal hydride such as sodium hydride or calcium hydride, an alkali metal fluoride such as potassium fluoride, or an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, may be useful. The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9210 and 160xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
To carry out this reaction, any nucleophilic substituents in compounds XVII and XVIII which do not participate in the reaction, such as, for example, hydroxyl, mercapto or amino groups, are to be derivatized in a suitable manner or to be provided with customary protective groups such as, for example, acetyl or benzyl, which can then be eliminated.
The compounds XVII which are required for the abovementioned reaction and in which the definitions described under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R3 and R4, n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, X is oxygen and U is a suitable leaving group, halogen such as, for example, chlorine, bromine, iodine, a halogenated aliphatic or aromatic alcoholate such as, for example, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, chlorophenoxy, or a heterocycle which is linked via nitrogen such as, for example, imidazolyl, triazolyl or benzotriazolyl, are prepared by reacting a compound of the formula I where R5 is hydrogen and X is oxygen, and the definitions described under 1)-4) apply to R1, R2, R3 and R4, with a suitable carbonic acid derivative, for example phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, trichloroethyl chloroformate or carbonyldiimidazole, or with a suitable halo carbonyl halide, for example bromoacetyl chloride.
The reaction is expediently carried out in an inert solvent. Examples of suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or xylene, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or glycol dimethyl ether, or halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or dichloroethane.
The presence of a suitable base, for example of an alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, such as potassium hydroxide or barium hydroxide, or an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, may be useful.
The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9230 and 160xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
The present invention furthermore relates to the compounds as described under 1) to 4) as pharmaceuticals, preferably for treating viral diseases, in particular diseases caused by HIV.
The invention furthermore relates to pharmaceuticals comprising at least one compound according to the invention, and to the use of the abovementioned compounds for the preparation of pharmaceuticals, preferably for the treatment of viral diseases, in particular for the treatment of diseases caused by HIV.
The present invention furthermore relates to the use of compounds of the abovementioned formula I or IA in which
n is
zero,
one,
two,
three
or four,
the individual substituents R1 independently of one another are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxyl, C1-C8-alkyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C4-alkoxy), C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, azido, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, piperidino, morpholino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methylpiperazinyl, thiomorpholino, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, C1-C6-acyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, C1-C6-acylamino, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, sulfamoyl or
a phenyl, phenoxy, phenoxycarbonyl, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy, anilinosulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, benzoyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl radical which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another,
where R6 can be
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro, amino, azido, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, (C1-C6-alkyl)oxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl,
R2 and R5 are identical or different and independently of one another are
hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-C6-acyloxy, cyano, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, arylamino, C1-C6-acylamino, C1-C6-alkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl and carbamoyl;
C3-C8-allenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl,
C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C3-C8-alkynyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C4-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C4-alkyl),
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl,
optionally substituted by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, amino, mercapto, hydroxyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenylcarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C8-cycloalkenyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C3-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
(C5-C6-cycloalkenyl)-(C1-C3-alkyl)carbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C8-alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio;
C2-C8-alkenyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C8-alkynyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C8-alkylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C2-C8-alkenylthiocarbonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C4-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C8-alkylamino- and di(C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino-, piperidino-, piperazinyl-, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C4-acyl, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl, or phenyl;
C2-C8-alkenylamino- and di(C1-C6-alkenyl)aminocarbonyl, in each case optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl; C1-C6-alkenylsulfonyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, oxo, phenyl; or aryl, arylcarbonyl, aryl(thiocarbonyl), (arylthio)carbonyl, (arylthio)thiocarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, (arylamino)thiocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkenylcarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl or aryl(alkylthio)carbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and R6 being as defined above,
or heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylalkylcarbonyl or heteroarylalkenylcarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, (heteroarylthio)carbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylalkyloxycarbonyl,
heteroaryl(alkylthio)carbonyl or heteroarylalkylaminocarbonyl, each of which is substituted by up to three radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R3 and R4 are identical or different and, independently of
one another, are hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C2-C8-alkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, C1-C4-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, carboxyl or carbamoyl;
aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, each of which is substituted by up to five radicals R6 which are independent of one another, it being possible for the alkyl radical to contain 1 to 3 carbon atoms in each case, and R6 being as defined above,
R3 and R4 or R3 and R5 can furthermore also be
part of a saturated or unsaturated carbo- or heterocyclic ring which has 3 to 8 carbon atoms and which can optionally be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-acyloxy, benzoyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxyl, carbamoyl or phenyl,
X is oxygen, sulfur, selenium or substituted nitrogen Nxe2x80x94R2, it being possible for R2 to have the abovementioned meanings,
for the preparation of pharmaceuticals for the treatment of viral diseases.
The compounds mentioned and elucidated above under 1)-4) are preferred for this use.
The pharmaceuticals according to the invention can be administered enterally (orally), parenterally (intravenously), rectally, subcutaneously, intramuscularly or locally (topically).
They can be administered in the form of solutions, powders, (tablets, capsules including microcapsules), ointments (creams or gels) or suppositories. Suitable adjuvants for such formulations are the liquid or solid fillers and extenders, solvents, emulsifiers, glidants, flavorings, colorings and/or buffer substances which are customary in pharmacology.
0.1-10, preferably 0.2-8 mg/kg of body weight are administered once or several times daily as an expedient dosage. The dosage units used depend expediently on the specific pharmacokinetics of the substance used, or on the pharmaceutical formulation used.
For example, the dosage unit of the compounds according to the invention is 1-1500 mg, preferably 50-500 mg.
The compounds according to the invention can also be administered as a combination with other antiviral agents such as, for example, nucleoside analogs, protease inhibitors or adsorption inhibitors, immunostimulants, interferons, interleukins and colony-stimulating factors (for example GM-CSF, G-CSF, M-CSF).
Description of Method
Medium:
RMPI pH 6.8
Complete medium additionally contains 20% fetal calf serum and 40 IU/ml recombinant interleukin 2.
Cells:
Lymphocytes which have been isolated from fresh donor blood by means of Ficoll gradient centrifugation are cultured for 36 hours in complete medium with an addition of 2 xcexcg/ml phytohemagglutinin (Wellcome) at 37xc2x0 C. under 5% of CO2. After 10% of DMSO has been added, the cells are frozen at a density of 5 "Rectversolid"106 and stored in liquid nitrogen. For the test, the cells are defrosted, washed in RPMI medium and cultured for 3-4 days in the complete medium.
Mixture:
The test preparations were dissolved in DMSO at a concentration of 16.7 mg/ml and diluted in complete medium to 1 mg/ml.
0.4 ml of medium was introduced into 24-multiwell dishes. 0.1 ml of the dissolved preparation was added to the upper row of the dish, and, by transferring 0.1 ml portions, a geometric dilution series was established. Controls without preparation always contained 0.4 ml of complete medium containing 0.5% of DMSO. Lymphocyte cultures with a cell density of 5 "Rectversolid"105 cells/ml were infected by adding 1/50 volume supernatant from HIV-infected lymphocyte cultures. The titer of these culture supernatants was determined by end-point titration as 1-5 "Rectversolid"106 infectious units/ml. After 30 minutes"" incubation at 37xc2x0 C., the infected lymphocytes were removed by centrifugation and taken up in an equal volume of medium. From this cell suspension, 0.6 ml aliquots were transferred into all wells of the test plate. The mixtures were incubated for 3 days at 37xc2x0 C.
Evaluation:
The infected cell cultures were examined under the microscope for the presence of giant cells, which indicate active virus multiplication in the culture. The lowest concentration of preparation where no giant cells were observed was determined as inhibitory concentration against HIV. As a control, the supernatants from the culture plates were tested for the presence of HIV antigen with the aid of an HIV antigen test following the manufacturer""s instructions (Organon).
Results:
The results from this test are shown in Table 1.
Assay of the Substances for HIV Reverse Transcriptase Inhibition
The activity of reverse transcriptase (RT) was determined with the aid of a scintillation proximity assay (SPA).
The reagent kit for the RT-SPA was obtained from Amersham/Buchler (Braunschweig).
The enzyme RT (from HIV cloned in E. coli) originated from HT-Biotechnology Ltd, Cambridge, UK.
Mixture
The assay was carried out using the manufacturer""s (Amersham) protocol manual, with the following modifications:
bovine serum albumin was added to the assay buffer to give an end concentration of 0.5 mg/ml
the assay was carried out in Eppendorf reaction vessels, using 100 xcexcl volume per batch
the manufacturer""s RT concentrate (5000 U/ml) was diluted in Tris-HCl buffer 20 mM; pH 7.2; 30% of glycerol, to an activity of 15 U per ml
the incubation time for the mixtures was 60 minutes (37xc2x0 C.)
after stopping the reaction and xe2x80x9cdevelopingxe2x80x9d with the bead suspension, 130 xcexcl of mixture were transferred to 4.5 ml of Tris-HCl buffer, 10 mM; pH 7.4; 0.15 M NaCl, and the tritium activity was measured by means of a "Rectversolid"-counter.
Assay
For a pre-assay for inhibitory activity, the substances were dissolved in DMSO (stock solution c=1 mg/ml), and tested as a 10xe2x88x921, 10xe2x88x922, 10xe2x88x923, etc., dilution in DMSO.
To determine IC50 values, the inhibitor stock solutions were diluted further in Tris-HCl buffer, 50 mM, pH 8, and tested in suitable concentrations.
The concentration corresponding to a 50% enzyme inhibition was determined from a plot of RT activity versus log Clnh.
The test results are shown in Table 1a.